heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fox Morse * Pete Brande Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped | Synopsis2 = While riding through a forest the Two-Gun Kid is ambushed by a gang of men who pull him off his horse Cyclone. As they tie the Kid up, Two-Gun demands to know why they attacked him. They accuse him of wounding a miner named Benson and robbing him of his gold dust, and accusing him of being the part of the gang that has been robbing miners in the area. However the mob is broken up by an outlaw gunslinger known only as Trigger who breaks them up, telling them that the Two-Gun Kid did not rob anybody. when the Kid thanks Trigger for helping him, Trigger tells him to forget it and rides off, puzzling the Kid. The Kid is approached by Barney Smith an old prospector friend, who tells the Kid that he found a gold strike, and wishes to share it with the Kid since he is the closest thing to a son that he has had since his son Billy was taken from him by Apaches many years ago. He tells him that he found a strike but it petered out. Just before the Two-Gun Kid can tell him about the men who jump him, a shot rings out wounding Barney. With Barney turned over to the local doctor and is listed in critical condition, the Kid decides to investigate why someone would shoot a gold prospector who's strike petered out. He goes to the assayer's office owned by Ben Corbin to inquire about the mines. The Kid learns that all the gold strikes in the area are only small pockets. Leaving the office, Two-Gun spots Trigger standing outside and wonders if he has anything to with the strange goings on. He also sees some miners packing up and leaving as well. This prompts the Kid go and examine Barney's mine and as he enters the mine an explosion goes off trapping the Kid in a mine. Searching the mine to look around for another way out. Finding another, smaller exit, he looks through and finds a bundle of explosives. The Kid rushes back to the entrance of the mine to avoid a cave in and upon reaching the entrance he finds that the rocks blocking it have been cleared by Trigger who pulls the Two-Gun Kid safely out. Trigger explains that he came to the Kid's rescue because he is a friend of Barney Smith. Examining the wreckage from the explosion they find that there is more gold than originally thought in Barney's mine. They follow the trail of the men who set the explosives to a nearby shack and find Ben Corbin inside with some outlaws. Realizing that Ben was responsible for everything in an attempt to drive away the miners and claim the gold in the area, both Two-Gun and Trigger round up the entire gang. In the aftermath of the battle, the Kid presses Trigger for some answers as to why he helped. Trigger reveals that he is Barney's long lost son, and that since he broke free from the Apaches he became the man he was today, and has been secretly watching over his father over the years. He asks the Kid to keep this a secret and he agrees and both men part company. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ben Corbin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis3 = Riding a train through New Mexico, the Two-Gun Kid yearns to leave the deserts for the lush green mountains. Suddenly his train is attacked by Apache warriors and he springs to action to defend the train. During the ensuing chaos a burly man emerges from a cattle car and leaps onto one of the Apache's horses, knocking the warrior down and rides off into the desert just as the Apaches themselves retreat from the battle. The Two-Gun Kid soon learns that the burly man was a sailor named Caleb Cane who returned from a voyage from the South Seas, but upon returning to America began showing symptoms of a deadly disease and needed to be quarantined. Telling the Kid that the virus is especially deadly to the local Apache tribes, the doctor on board the train asks the Two-Gun Kid to ride out and capture Cane in order to bring him back before he infects anyone else. The Two-Gun Kid takes his horse Cyclone out of storage and rides out following Cane's trail. He manages to find Caleb Cane, but he is also attacked by the Apaches. With time running out, the Kid manages to fight the burly sailor into submission and flee the Apaches with him. Caleb is turned over to the doctor who begins to treat his illness. But before the Two-Gun Kid can leave, the doctor tells him that while it is unlikely he was infected, he must also undergo quarantine and take tests just to be safe. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Caleb Cane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Under Arrest | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid is camping out along the Colorado River when someone starts shooting at him. He sneaks around and ambushes the shooter and is shocked to find it is a girl. She accuses him of one of Gila Course's men come to spy on her. The Kid wrestles the rifle out of the girl's hand and convinces her that he is not part of the outlaws that are hiding out in Vulture's Roost. Asking her what's wrong, the girl tells him that two weeks ago after her fiancée Johnny Barrat cannot find a job to provide for them she jibbed him about making up enough money so they can get married. Fed up on the constant bickering Johnny decided to leave to join Gila Course's gang. Hearing this and seeing how the young woman is upset, the Two-Gun Kid tells her that he will go up to the Roost and see what he can do to bring Johnny back before he goes bad. Going up to Vulture's Roost, the Two-Gun Kid is surrounded by the gang as he passes into the area. The Kid convinces them to let him try out for the gang, and after showing off his shooting skills he is allowed to join, but Gila finds the Kid strangely familiar. Finding Johnny the Kid tries to convince him to go back home to his girl, but they are interrupted by Gila Course who has finally recognizes who the Two-Gun Kid is. Ambushed by Gila's men, the Kid is tied up and tossed in a canoe and sent down the Colorado to die in the rapids. The Kid manages to steer the boat over to some sharp rocks and use them to cut through his ropes around his arms and then unties his legs and use those ropes to pull himself to shore. The Kid then gets the drop on the outlaws, shooting the guns out of their hands and takes them prisoner. In the aftermath, Johnny tells the Kid that he is going to go back home and reunite with his fiancée. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gila Course Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}